YUGIOH! Holy Switch!
by Yamitora1
Summary: Jealous and envious, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle begins to despise Yugi and Joey's close friendship. Cursing his own inability to physically touch or be with Yugi, Yami begins to see Joey as an rival and not the true friend and ally he is. Close to but not exactly Feathershipping Yami x Yugi x Joey
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Yaoi fan fiction which takes place within an Alternate Universe to the Manga and Anime. It contains literary depictions of adult language, violence and blood as well as suggestive situations, sexual themes and adult nudity on a television screen. No actual depictions of sexual intercourse of any kind are present within this story; however, material. Reader/Viewer digression is advised._

___This story uses the American __**4Kids Dub**__ names for characters_

_For the most part, the timeline of this universe follows the same arcs as the anime. For two years since the then 16 year old Yugi Muto completed the Millennium Puzzle, he and his friend, with the help of the spirit of the puzzle have saved the world countless times. This particular story takes place 4 months after the conclusion of the __**Waking the Dragons and Grand Championship Arcs**__, and x months before the __**Dawn of the Duel Arc.**__ Yugi and Téa are 18, and their older friends Joey and Tristan are 19. Since saving the world yet again, Yugi and all his friends are enjoying a break by just being regular high school students. Well, as regular as anyone can be while having too much hair gel on, getting possessed by a homosexual spirit and wearing a giant pyramid around his neck._

Due to the complexity of the pairing(s) involved, there really is no official title for the shipping; however Feathershipping (Yami x Joey x Yugi) is a very close match to this particular story's theme.

Other shippings, both heterosexual and homosexual are hinted at.

* * *

**Holy Switch! Chapter 1**

The scene begins with Joey Wheeler and little Yugi Muto walking home from school. Joey was to the left, his right side facing a row of fences, each intricately tracing the perimeter of moderately large houses. Yugi walked with the street to his left and Joey to his right. The two boys were making the trek home by themselves today. Téa Garner had to go into work early, so she went home ahead of them to get cleaned up and dressed. Tristan Taylor was absent from the group as well; he had made up an excuse that he needed to do some shopping for his parents. However, he was actually going to go visit Joey's sister Serenity in hopes of asking her out on a date.

The view changes to Joey holding up and admiring a Lava Golem Card, the prize of his latest victory against a fellow classmate. His face was lite up in a celebratory grin, one that showed a sense of accomplishment, pride and plain cockiness. "Man did I hit the jackpot with this baby!" Joey boasted as he held it up high above his face, still grinning. Yugi chuckled with amusement at his friend's attics, a bead of cold sweat appeared over his left temple as he chimed in with "well you both did your best and had a good duel." He said as his blond companion replied "Yeah but I was the best, and I won this gem because of it! Can you imagine all the things I can do with this card? The combinations I can unleash with this baby makes me foam at the mouth, know what I mean?"

The spiky haired boy smiled and looked forward, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack. "Well being able to inflict 1000 life points of damage is a plus, but that card can also be used against you." Joey stopped and looked at his friend a little confused and asked "How so?" Yugi stopped as well, turning around, as he had gotten a little ahead of Joey. "Well when you summon Lava Golem, it becomes your opponent's monster. They can attack, defend and even sacrifice it. You also have to take into account that new cards are always coming out, and chances are a card or two will come out to throw a wrench in your plans." Young Yugi said with a logical understanding of the workings, pros and cons of such a card. "Well until that day comes, let any dare and try to stop me!" He said followed by a maniacal laugh, much to the amazement of little Yugi. The young gamer just chuckled nervously with another cold sweat drop forming on his temple, scratching his cheek as he watched his friend laugh like a mad man.

The Scene wipes away to Joey and Yugi sitting down on the floor in Yugi's room, and starring down at a Dual Monsters catalog they got from Mr. Muto. It was full of cards that could be ordered and delivered at a modest fee. "Here is a good card for Lava Golem; see?" Yugi said, pointing to a Mask of Restrict. "Equip this to Lava Golem, and your opponent can't sacrifice it." Joey looked down at the picture which the younger duelist pointed to. "Well that's one problem solved, what about it attacking?" Yugi thought for a moment, and then he swiftly popped up off the floor.

Heading towards his shelf, Yugi opened the lid to the Millennium Puzzle's box, and shifted through the numerous cards he kept in it. He then pulled out a Gravity Bind, and rushed back to his friend presenting the card to him. "Here you go" he said as Joey accepted the gift, eyeing it inquisitively and asked "What's this?" Yugi smiled cheerfully as he explained the card "It stops any monsters level 4, or higher from attacking. Unfortunately that works against your monsters as well." Yugi said looking down; a little embarrassed he couldn't provide a better card. "Cool, thanks Yug!" Joey exclaimed, treasuring the card just as he had the Lava Golem earlier. Yugi lightly blushed, enjoying the praise and the feeling of being helpful to his friend.

However, deep inside the puzzle, Yami was becoming a little flustered with Yugi and Joey's interactions. For some time now, the spirit of the ancient pharaoh had been struggling with a lust and burning desire for the young duelist he at times shared a body with. Seeing Yugi blush because of Joey was like a knife to his heart. Also due to this heartache, the spirit began to harbor dark thoughts that made him see Joey as more of an enemy than a friend. However, something else also caused the Pharaoh turmoil. Despite their deep rooted connection, and Yugi's ability to sense Yami's thoughts and emotions, the innocent teen seemed completely clueless about being the object of desire for the multi-thousand year old spirit. Yami pained over this as Joey's voice began to echo through the pharaoh's inner world.

"Hey I got an idea, how's about you and me duel. You know just the two of use, and no mind switching with the spirit, kay?" Yugi chuckled nervously as a cold sweat formed on the back of his head, and a thought bubble burst forth revealing Yami's face puffed up in anger, shaking his fist as a vein popped out of it and his forehead. "Okay!" Yugi said sounding as cheerful as possible, unaware of the spurn the spirit was feeling towards Joey at the moment.

The scene faded to a view of the game shop and Joey yelling in anguish, shaking the store. The view switches to Yugi smiling yet again with cold sweat saturating the back of his head. He was looking down at Joey who had the side of his head lying down on the table with cards flying all around them. "Sorry Joey." Yugi apologized to his friend for yet again winning another duel. "Man I never win with you! Are you sure you didn't' go exorcist on me and switch with the pharaoh?" Joey inquired, suspiciously eyeing the smaller duelist. "No, no, I stayed here the whole time I swear." Yugi responded, holding his hands up and waving them about as he pleads his innocents. "Okay, just checking" Joey said, still with a hint of suspicion, if not a note of sourness towards his lose.

The older duelist sighed and then looked over at the new television Yugi had in his room. "Hey Yug?" he asked with a pause as Yugi looked up at him "Yes?" the young duelist asked his friend, wondering what Joey wanted. "What's with the new TV? I thought your gramps was too cheap to buy you a new one?" He said as the scene switch quickly to Mr. Muto sneezing and then rubbing under his nose with his index finger. "My ears are burning, it must be the Sake." The old man gleefully said quietly to himself with delight, pouring himself another serving covertly out of view of a female customer and her young son.

The scene turns back in Yugi's Room, and to the younger duelist chuckling at his friend's comment. "Grandpa won it in a game with Professor Hawkins. He was so excited about winning he even got us a new satellite dish!" Hearing this, Joey placed his hand on his chin finding this information interesting. "He did huh?" Yugi smiled in a sunny way and said "yep, although mom says that might have just been the Sake's doing." Yugi said as his smile faded and his voice trailed off. He began scratching his cheek with a bead of cold sweat forming; looking down in embarrassment at his Grandfather's alcohol induced spontaneous splurging.

"Hey Yug, want to learn how to unscramble the dirty stuff?" He asked his spiky haired friend with a grin. "W-what!" Yugi replied with his entire face a deep crimson, falling backwards onto his elbows and arms. Joey snickered as he got up and went to the television. He grabbed the remote and turned the receiver box on, and then pressed the desired channel numbers. A dialog box came up showing the title and price of the currently playing movie, as well as prices for a 3 hour viewing block and an unlimited access monthly subscription service.

Joey turned the receiver so he could view the back, and he began messing with the panel. "My old man taught me to do this; granted he only did it because he got too lazy to do it himself. It only last as long as the channel stays on tho." Yugi panicked and rushed over to his friend with his face still lobster red. "J-joey s-stop that!" Yugi pleaded with a stammer. The innocent Yugi was filled with fright at the consequences of Joey continuing. He then desperately tried to pry joey's hands off the receiver, but the television made a static breaking sound, and a clear picture came into view. It was of two fully nude women and a large man performing. Yugi didn't seem to notice the women much, but he did notice the man and his rather unique endowment. The confused yet enticed Yugi stumbled back and found his seat on the floor, his eyes wide and his heart racing. "Alright!" Joey exclaimed as he took a seat next to his friend and began watching the performers act out a cheesy scenario

The view began to zoom in on Yugi, and a slight screen wipe brings everything to a glimpse of the his inner mindscape. There inside of Yugi Muto, stood a struggling Yami who was clutching his fist in anger and frustration. The Pharaoh slammed his fist against the ground, tortured over the fact that he was powerless in shielding Yugi from the filth that Joey has now exposed the innocent duelist to. Yami roared as he began glowing with an energy seeping form the deepest depths of his soul and the Millennium Puzzle itself. It was with this energy that his mind was able to force its way out, and switch itself with Yugi's.

It took the dazed pharaoh a moment to adjust and realize where he was. However, as soon as he became alert he turned his attention to the person sitting next to him; Joey Wheeler. "Man this is some hot stuff, am I right!" the blond boy examined, not knowing of who was really sitting next to him; especially not prepared for what was about to happen. In an air slicing whooshing sound, Joey's jaw was met with a jarring blow that sent him back in a roll. He propped himself up on his left elbow, bringing his right hand to his jaw and holding the injured area. He had barely looked up before he was lunged at by the berserk spirit who possessed his friend's body.

"How dare you show Yugi such despicable things?" Yami bellowed as he thrashed his fist about, landing blow after blow to Joey's face. "What the hell's your problem man!" Joey cried out, taking hold of his opponent's jacket, and leather collar by the hook before flipping the Pharaoh overhead and off of himself. Yami hit the wall and Joey quickly got to his feet, whipping a trickle of blood from his busted lip. His nose was also showing signs of threatening to bleed.

Yami sat up and pushed himself away from the wall, his eyes glaring furiously at Joey. "How dare you, how dare you taint Yugi with that retched filth!" The Pharaoh demanded to know, getting to his feet and dashing towards Joey. The street smart blond barely dodged Yami's punch, losing his balance but quickly correcting himself. "Hey watch it!" He yelled as he swung with a mighty right hook, catching Yami in the cheek. Joey followed up with several punches to his aggressor's gut. When Yami crouched down and placed his hands to his stomach, Joey finished with a well-aimed chop to the back of Yami Yugi's neck.

A view seen from Yami's perspective blurs out to darkness, and after a few moments is restored to clarity. Nausea ravished his aching stomach as he struggled to rise up, only able to stand upon his knees in agonizing pain. "You mind telling me what's going on; I thought we were friend man!" Joey said with a twinge of hurt in his voice, none of which had anything to do with his injuries. Joey was about to be even more hurt as Yami charged at him yet again. He tried to land another punch while blinded with tears, but was thrown to the floor as Joey got on top, pinning his demented friend down.

Yami continued to throw punches and managed to get a few hits, but Joey had the advantage in taking hold of Yami's arms. Growing tired and weak with struggling against the rage filled Spirit underneath of him; Joey had to think of a plan and quick. He knew there was only on way to end this, and that was to remove the Millennium Puzzle. Freeing a hand and subduing Yami with the other, the tall blond haired duelist reached down and grabbed hold of the ancient object. However, Yami proved more difficult to handle than Joey would have liked.

The Pharaoh broke free of his friend's grasp, and started to protectively protest Joey's attempts to remove the puzzle. Yami grabbed Joey's hand with his own, and held onto the item with the other; both struggling to gain the advantage. Things started to tip into Yami's favor, as the spirit forced Joey's hand to slide along the slick corner edge of the puzzle. Feeling his grip loosen, and the sharp pointed edge underneath his hand, Joey winced as he tried desperately to maintain his grasp on the Millennium Item.

The corner then dug into his palm, causing it to tear open and bleed immensely. However, despite the pain, Joey didn't give up and just used his right knee to press the item down. This caused the very sharp pointed tip to press into Yami's stomach; causing him to try and push the item back up with his left hand. Yami wasn't in a very good position to see where he was placing his grip, but right away he could feel a sharp corner pierce his flesh.

As both of their left hands bleed, unbeknownst to either, an ancient secrete concerning the puzzle was about to be revealed. While the two friends fought over the item, their blood found its way into the eye, pooling towards the center along the engraving channels. The boys began to breathe heavy with physique, growing ever weaker from blood lost. It wasn't long before a sharp copper smell filled the room, and their blood began to mix and overflow the puzzle's eye.

Their blood saturated the eye's iris, then seeped into its pupil. As the unified blood of the quarrelling two entered the item, it began to glow catching their attention. The two finally stopped their struggle, just long enough to notice every last drop of their blood on the puzzle was sucked in, and their wounds closing on their own. "What's going on?" Joey inquired with a bit of a tremble in his voice, just as a blinding beam of light shot forth from the eye. At first the beam was concentrated, but it began to dissipate and break into smaller beams that illuminated the room and both duelist. As they were consumed by the light, they began to feel as if they were on clouds, and slowly being submerged in a warm liquid ocean.

The scene went completely white, and then fell into an all-consuming blackness. As the blackness soon began to break, an image began to take form as a view of both Yugi and Joey from above revealed itself. Zooming in on Yugi's innocent face, it was clear he was beginning to stir. Opening his eyes slowly as if he was waking up from a long sleep, Yugi rose and looked around a little dazed. Everything was quiet except for some low moaning coming from the television.

"What happened?" Yugi quietly asked himself, peering around and glancing over at Joey's limp form lying next to him. "J-joey?" the young duelist said with a tone of worry in his voice. A deep and pained groan began to emit from Joey's direction, as the older duelist got to his knees in a slouching position, propping himself up with his arms before bringing his left hand to his head. "M-my head" he said in a deep voice not of his own.

Despite not being Joey's, the voice was still very familiar to Yugi, who often heard its owner from within himself on a daily basis. "P-pharaoh?" Yugi asked in a trembling stutter, laced in confusion and amazement. "Wha-what?" Yami said in an equally confused voice, peering over towards Yugi, the boy he had yearned to see outside of the puzzle for so long. It then dawned on the Pharaoh that something was not right, and that, despite loving this wonderful gift, he knew he shouldn't be there.

"What is going on?" He asked Yugi, who just nervously smiled with a chuckle with cold sweat running down his temple, pointing his right index finger to the left. Yami eye's followed the direction, and in it was a mirror. Yami looked at the mirror's reflection, and what he saw shocked and filled him with dread; he was inside of Joey's body.

[to be continued]

* * *

Hello and thanks for reading so far, I hope you are enjoying the fic, and will stick around. Be sure to check out Chapter 2 which is already published. Please feel free to comment, review or ask questions. I'll try my best to answer them in a timely manner. Thank you and pleasant reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a Yaoi fan fiction which takes place within an Alternate Universe to the Manga and Anime. It contains literary depictions of adult language, violence and blood as well as suggestive situations, sexual themes and adult nudity on a television screen. No actual depictions of sexual intercourse of any kind are present within this story; however, material. Reader/Viewer digression is advised._

___This story uses the American __**4Kids Dub**__ names for characters_

_For the most part, the timeline of this universe follows the same arcs as the anime. For two years since the then 16 year old Yugi Muto completed the Millennium Puzzle, he and his friend, with the help of the spirit of the puzzle have saved the world countless times. This particular story takes place 4 months after the conclusion of the __**Waking the Dragons and Grand Championship Arcs**__, and x months before the __**Dawn of the Duel Arc.**__ Yugi and Téa are 18, and their older friends Joey and Tristan are 19. Since saving the world yet again, Yugi and all his friends are enjoying a break by just being regular high school students. Well, as regular as anyone can be while having too much hair gel on, getting possessed by a homosexual spirit and wearing a giant pyramid around his neck._

___Due to the complexity of the pairing(s) involved, there really is no official title for the shipping; however Feathershipping (Yami x Joey x Yugi) is a very close match to this particular story's theme._

Other shippings, both heterosexual and homosexual are hinted at.

___This is __Holy Switch! Chapter 2_, If you have yet to read Holy Switch! Chapter 1, then please do so before continuing to read this chapter.

* * *

**Holy Switch! Chapter 2**

The scene begins with an outer view of the Kame Game Shop, and then everything wipes away to the gang in the downstairs living room, where Yugi, Mr. Muto, Téa and Tristan stood in a circular formation around an exhausted looking Yami Joey. All four were staring intensely at their possessed friend, each reflecting upon the current situation just as intensely. Much to the grief of Yami, the gang had reviewed and re-reviewed the events which lead to his possession of Joey's body over 20 times already. Despite this, the incident seemed even more unbelievable with each recap.

A long silence had taken over the room, one which held a strong tension and inhibited any concentration. The room's atmosphere remained unchanged until Tristan finally spoke. "Ok, so tell me; what happened again?" The tall teen said with a confused look, while crossing his arms and leaning against a corner table. The entire gang fell over in a face fault, including Yami Joey; however Téa was quick to recover as she grabbed Tristan's jacket, pulled his face to her's and scolded him. "Tristan, how many times must we go over this!" Tristan pulled away in fright, stumbling back and onto the floor as the agitated Téa let go. His face then broke into an equally distressed expression as he returned her hostile vocal tone. "Well excuse me for wanting to get things straight; I mean it isn't everyday one of your best friends gets possessed by a five thousand year old Spirit!" Everyone looked at Tristan with mortification; the irony of his statement instantly causing them to break into a cold sweat.

Tristan rose off the floor and began dusting himself off. Téa turned away from him with an irritated groan, covering her eyes and holding her face in her palm. Yami Joey cleared his throat, deciding to move pass on explanations of how he got in Joey's body for now. He felt that it would be more constructive to begin to focus onto the discussion of how they were going to safely exorcise him. "We need to find a way to remedy this situation as soon as possible" Yami said, fidgeting a little awkwardly, as he had yet gotten use to Joey's larger body.

After hearing Yami's sound suggestion, little Yugi decided to interject with his agreement and observations. "You're right, who knows what might happen if you stay inside Joey's body for too long. For all we know, it might even cause Joey to vanish; that is if we're not already too late." Yugi said, looking down with a tone of depression at the mere thought of losing his dear friend. Yami felt a pang of jealousy emerge from within, but he let it pass as he too felt equal concern for Joey, no matter how badly their last meeting ended.

"You mean we might lose Joey forever?" Téa asked with disbelief and fear of such an outcome. "Yes, unfortunately that may be the case." Yami stated without much emotion, but still with empathy. "Oh man" Tristan uttered, he too was beginning to feel the weight of the situation bear down upon them all.

Yami Joey looked at Mr. Muto before continuing. "I believe it would be best if we called upon Professor Hawkins' expertise, maybe he can help us with this mystery." Mr. Muto nodded and added "Yes I believe you're correct, I'll go call him right away." Mr. Muto then began ascending the stairs until Tristan called after him "Hey wait, why are you going upstairs when there is a phone in the den?" Mr. Muto's stopped in his tracks before turning around to address Tristan's question.

In a cold sweat, Mr. Muto nervously smiled as he began scratching the back of his head. "Well, I thought it might be best to use the one in Yugi's room. After all this did occur there and I feel I can get a better understanding of the situation by phoning Arthur from in there." The old man said before rushing up the stairs in a hurry. Everyone sighed in appall, knowing all too well that Mr. Muto was just going upstairs to see the channel that started this all.

"Didn't one of you guys think to turn the TV off!" Téa asked with a groan. A blush came across both Yugi and Yami Joey faces. Yugi was too concerned over Joey to do it, and Yami was too scared to approach the television after two females began to perform with one another. The two shook their heads no, causing Téa to sigh and place her face into her palm yet again. "Boys, sheesh!" The young brunet uttered with frustration.

While everyone tried to calm down and collect their thoughts, the sun began to set outside. Meanwhile, proudly sitting on top of a roof four houses down was a decorative weather vane. The polished, aluminum cast, poultry themed ornament pointed northeast as it casually tittered from side to side in place. As the sun descended lower in the sky, the weather vane began reflecting its radiant light. With only a slight change in the wind, the weather vane projected a bright golden beam through one of the game shop's windows. There it was cast into Yami Joey's eyes, painfully blinding him.

It was at that moment Joey gained back his body. "Huh, what happened; what's going on?" Joey asked with a bit of confusion. While it had been nearly three hours since he and Yami fought, to Joey only a few moments had elapsed. Yugi and the others blinked in shock that Joey was back, knowing it was him from his all familiar accent. "Joey, is that really you?" Téa asked before taking a step towards him. "What, yeah of course it's me! Who else" Before he could finish his sentence, Téa had grabbed him by the collar; her fierce anger very obvious. "How dare you show Yugi the scrambled channels?" She roared before she started slapping Joey mercilessly. Neither Tristan nor Yugi dared step in, each backing away in fear and turning blue in the face as Joey received his punishment.

This brutal display continued until Joey's brain was so rattled he forgotten how to shut his eyes. As Téa unleashed her Amazonian fury, outside a slow passing car sputtered down the street. In the driver seat sat an aging dance instructor and former idol. He wore a white polyester suit, a black tope and 5 kgs (11 lbs.) worth of gold chains and medallions. He was just as out of touch on his choice of music as he was on fashion. He sat in his seat grunting and muttering lyrics to an outdated song, grinning as he admired himself in the rearview mirror. He then scowled upon seeing a piece of broccoli caught in his yellowed teeth. The foreign plant matter had been there for almost a week before he had notice. As he started to flick it with his tongue, the old man adjusted the mirror in an attempt to better see what he was doing. As he leaned forward, the sun's rays caught on one of his many trinkets, reflecting into the mirror and into the Game shop's window.

Yugi noticed the bright beam hit Joey in the face, causing his friend even more discomfort. Yet again Joey and Yami's minds were swapped, thus it was now the Pharaoh who was on the receiving end of Téa's relentless rage. Yami Joey's deep voice began to sound with pained grunts and whimpers, alerting Yugi to the switch. "Wait Téa, that's the Pharaoh!" Yugi cried out in concern, causing Téa to stop mid slap. Her hardened, angry expression changed to one of curiosity as she leaned in to inspect her victim. The young man in her grip groaned and went limp; his cheeks ruby red and smoking while his eyes spun around. "Oh yeah, then if he's the pharaoh, what's two times two?" Tristan interrupted, his tone laced with moronic skepticism. "F-four." the baritone pharaoh managed to call out, despite the world being upside down and dizzy for him. Tristan concentrated as he counted on his fingers, then placing four of them up in front of him. "Yep he's right, no way that's Joey."

Both Yugi and Téa stared at him in disbelief, but they quickly turned their attention to the injured Yami. "Oh no, Pharaoh!" Téa exclaimed before pressing him into her bosom and hugging him. Téa slowly lowered herself and him to the floor, as she sat on her knees and laid his head in her lap. She fanned his face, trying to comfort her unintended victim. "I'm so sorry!" She said with worry, not knowing exactly what else to do. After a few moments he started to regain full consciences, and slowly sat up, rubbing one of his bruised cheeks. "P-please forgive me!" Téa stuttered and apologetically bowed. "It's alright Téa, I will be fine." He said, still rubbing his cheek as it throbbed and tears seeped out of the corner of his eyes.

The view changed to the outside of the game shop. Everything was bathed in a brilliant amber tint, shadows became longer and hints of violet rose up, overtaking the skies above. The scene fades back to the group inside the shop. Téa was nursing Yami Joey's cheeks with antiseptic-analgesic spray. She dabbed his cheek with a clean wash cloth, causing him to blush a little over being treated like a child. Yugi and Tristan sat on the couch reading a tabloid magazine. On the cover was a picture of Seto Kaiba in sunglasses, and he was holding his arms crossed against his chest. The featured main article was composed of out of context meetings, false information and allegations centered on Pegasus and Kaiba. It shamelessly pointed towards a romantic relationship between the playboy billionaires.

One of the pictures featured Kaiba and Pegasus on the latter's private Yacht, cruising in the North Atlantic. Pegasus was sunbathing in a speedo while Kaiba stood by staring down. Another was taken in Paris France of Pegasus in a hot tub drinking Wine, and his servant offering Kaiba some. The whole matter was just Kaiba being himself by not taking 'no' for an answer, or letting something like Pegasus being on vacation get in the way of business. Kaiba hunted Pegasus down to the ends of the earth, and through the Bahamas to secure Pegasus' signature on important contracts to further develop and fuel the next generation of holographic duel monsters technology.

"I don't think I will ever get that image out of my head" Tristan said with a drawn out sentence, toned in disgust in reference to Pegasus in a speedo. Yugi just chuckled nervously; he for one wasn't overly bothered by it. "Will you two stop reading that tabloid garbage, why don't you go see if that old pervert has called Professor Hawkins!" Téa scolded the two, as she applied the wash cloth to Yami Joey's other cheek. "I'll go, I'll do it!" Tristan said with a gleeful tone and started towards the stairs. Téa's expression hardened with suspicion. "Hold it right there buster!" She called out with venom. "You just want to see that channel; well you can just forget about it!" She said with a sigh as she finished administering Yami Joey's treatment. "Never mind, I'll go; and I'll be turning that thing off while I'm at it!" She said with a huff before pushing past Tristan.

Unfortunately for Tristan, he was about to open his mouth at the wrong moment. "Hey, how do we know you aren't the one who's interested in that channel, huh?" The view switched to Yugi and Yami Joey who winced the moment an air cracking smack was heard, followed by a loud thud that shook everything. The shaking finally settled as the view turned around to Téa stomping up the stair. Panning down, the view changed to Tristan on the ground. He had one leg twitching in the air and a large hand print across most of his face. As Yugi started down at his friend with worry, Yami Joey comforted him by hanging an arm around him. The spirit was very pleased as he allowed himself to indulge in the ambrosia-like embrace. However, it took all of his self-control not to pull Yugi into his chest, hold him tightly and steal a kiss.

The scene wipes away to a red corvette convertible, speeding down the road and around corners. The view changes to the driver of the car, Mai Valentine. After many months of painful inner dialogues, Mai was finally ready to confess her true feelings to Joey. She planned to tell him everything in actual words, and if the moment presents itself possibly with actions as well. The amethyst eyed blonde had a look of fierce determination; this quickly broke into devilish smile that left a foreboding ambiance of what was to come. Mai pressed her foot down harder on the gas petal; causing the engine to roar as she raced towards the Kame Game Shop, knowing it would be the best place to look for Joey.

As the blond bombshell made the peaceful public roads loud and dangerous, Téa was going ballistic on Mr. Moto. The fiery tempered brunette chased the elderly man down the stairs, kicking him in the buttocks mid-way. "You dirty old pervert!" she howled as he ducked behind Tristan for protection. "I was only admiring the artistic direction of the film!" The perverse old man lied, trying to excuse his behavior. "Did you even call Professor Hawkins yet!" Téa bellowed, glaring at him while the crowd of men huddled collectively behind Yami Joey in fear. The reluctant human shield looked behind his back with surprise and dread as he was placed between Téa's wrath and Mr. Moto, Tristan and poor Yugi.

"Now, now; there's no need to fret, I called him." The old man assured her peeking from behind Tristan. "Arthur is boarding a private jet right now as we speak, and he'll be here by morning!" Mr. Moto squeaked in fear, yet again ducking behind Tristan, who also tried the same to Yugi who was now squirming to escape the older boy's grasp on his shoulders. "Hey come on you guys, get from back there!" Yugi cried as Téa stomped off growling. "I'm going to go find the aspirin; you boys are giving me a headache!" Téa stormed back up the stairs, and when she was out of sight, the men all sighed with relief. Yugi finally broke free of Tristan's grip, and turned around frowning with disappointment as he stared at his grandfather and friend for their cowardly behavior. "Geez you guys, you act like she was Kaiba and you were Joey mocking him in a Blue-Eyes costume!

Everyone, including Yami couldn't help but imagine it in their minds. Depicted in chibi style, a collective thought bubble formed. Inside of it Joey was in a Blue-Eyes White Dragon costume with his face showing though the mouth. The dirty blond haired duelist was acting like a giant monster, stomping from side to side, roaring and flailing his arms in the air. Next to him stood a very unamused Seto Kaiba, who quickly produced a sickle from hammerspace. The chibi Kaiba pulled the sickle back, causing the chibi Joey to place his hands out in front of him in a pleading wave. The Chibi Kaiba then delivered a gruesome swing that sliced through the chibi Joey and the thought bubble, causing everyone's face to turn blue. Tristan grabbed his throat, Yugi crossed his arms and held his balled up fists to his chin, Yami Joey's hair frizzled out like he was just electrocuted and finally Mr. Moto placed his right hand over his heart. The thought bubble they had all shared started to split, and then it slid apart with a squeak before each half burst into puffs. After their joint fantasy was over, all four shivered with terror.

The scene faded to black, and then to the outside of the game shop. Téa and Tristan had reluctantly decided to head back to their homes, hoping to be there before it was completely dark. Téa leaned against the game shop's door as she secured her left boot. Tristan lazily stretched his arms above his head, groaning before breaking into a yawn. Téa pushed herself off the door and began to stomp her foot, getting it snuggly into her boot. Tristan stretched one final time; this time his shoulders popping before he straightened up and both homeward teens looked up towards the sky. Vivid shades of amber, gold and crimson blended with sapphire and amethyst as the sun descended into the glowing horizon.

"Sorry again about having to leave Yugi." Tristan said as he rubbed the back of his scalp, wincing when he felt the bump he received earlier. "Yeah, we're real sorry we couldn't stay or be of any more use." Téa said with a little angst, feeling generally bad that there was really nothing they could do in the first place. "It's ok you guys" Yugi beamed at them with optimism. "We'll fix this, we always do; right Pharaoh?" Yami Joey jumped a little in surprise; he wasn't really expecting to be called upon, especially by Yugi. "Heh?," He paused for a second. "Oh uh, y-yes, yes I believe so" Yami Joey stuttered before clearing the throat of his involuntary host, and coughed into his hand as well.

"I'd like to know why you and Joey switched places all of the sudden." Tristan said while crossing his arms in deep thought. "Yeah that was strange." Yugi commented before facing Yami Joey. "What do you think happened?" Téa questioned as well. "I'm not sure." The spirit said before pausing. "One moment I was feeling the warm rays of the sun on my face, the next moment I was feeling the pain of Téa's strikes." Yami's sentence trailed off with an awkward discomfort, as both he and Téa shied their sights away from each other. She blushed as he cleared Joey's throat yet again.

As the group of friends prepared to say their final goodbyes, the roar of a V8 engine shattered the calm and serine of the community. Everyone looked up and into a pair of oncoming halogen head lights, blinding and as menacing as a Blue-Eyes wielded by Seto Kaiba himself. The car seemed to be heading right for them, giving rise to panic between them all. As the car turned into a drift, Tristan hid behind Téa and Yami protectively placed himself in front of Yugi. "Pharaoh!" The frightened Yugi cried out, instinctively wrapping his arms around the taller boy. This sent Yami's head spinning as his heart sored with joy. Everything at that moment seemed to shut down, and all the spirit could feel was the utter bliss of Yugi's touch. It wasn't until the car came to a screeching halt that he finally snapped out of it. He then was shocked by just how close the car was; only mere centimeters from him and his friends.

As the adrenaline wore off and quiet filled the air, everyone was astonished at who the driver was. With her amethysts eyes and plush lips, Mai Valentine cheerfully broke the silence with her sweet voice. "Well hey you guys!" She said with a smile, happy to see her friends once more. "Mai!" they all called out with surprise; stepping back as the top heavy blond bombshell opened her car door. She confidently stepped out onto the sidewalk wearing a 500,000¥ pair of 6-in (15.24 cm) stiletto heeled, thigh-high boots. Mai gracefully swung her curvy hips around the car door, shutting it behind her. "So how do you guys like my new car? This baby goes 200 kilometers in less than 5 seconds!" She said with a boast of pride.

"That thing should be banned from public!" Tristan roared sourly from behind a very annoyed Téa. "And you should grow a backbone! What are you doing hiding behind me!" She hissed, removing his hands from her shoulder and upper arm before giving him a swift, sharp jab to the ribs. He let out a small pained grunt, clenching his teeth as his eye twitched to watery tears. Mai closed her eyes breaking out into a sweet giggle. Yugi just chuckled little nervously at his friends, a cold sweat rolling down his left temple and cheek.

The view changes to a close up of Mai, who opened her deep, sparkling lavender eyes which took on a serious, determined look as she turned to Joey. She walked towards him leaned in, revealing some of her abundant cleavage in doing so. "So Joey, would you like to." She paused for a moment as she placed a hand seductively on Yami Joey's broad chest. "Take a little ride with me?" Everyone, including Yugi could understand what the sun haired goddess was implying in subtext. Yami felt a restricting heaviness come over him as he filled with a new rush of adrenaline, unsure of what to do. He knew Mai has a very intimate understanding that there were things in the world not explained by modern-day science; after all, she was the pawn of Dartz and his cult only four months earlier. Would she be able to believe that he was not Joey, but the 5,000 year old spirit of a pharaoh, who, only several hours before called the Millennium Puzzle home and Yugi his host?

"So, how about it hun?" She asked again sweetly, growing anxious for an answer. 'I must make her believe I am Joey' he thought to himself before saying. "Huh yeah, dat would be huh swell yeah I'd love to." He said, trying his best to imitate Joey and his distinctive Brooklyn accent and mannerisms. Yugi and the others looked over at Yami Joey in surprise, Tristan only stifled away a snicker with the help of Téa, who pinched and Pharaoh's skin. "But Joey, what about us all going out and grabbing something to eat?" Yugi said in a surprisingly authentic and believable manner. "Oh, oh yeah, we were just heading out when you got here." Téa chimed in and nervously chuckled, still twisting Tristan's love handle, which in his agony, was unable to mutter any additions to their act.

Understanding what they were attempting, Yami Joey followed their leads. "Oh, yeah sorry, I guess I can't think straight on an empty stomoch ya know? I guess I gotta catch ya another time, gotta feed da beast first." Yami Joey said keeping his pronunciation as natural sounding to his host as humanly possible. "Oh?" Mai said with surprise at the sudden turn around. "I know; why don't I give you all a lift since I'm here?" Yami Joey's eyes widened as he barely managed to prevent himself from letting a surprised vocal tic escape his throat upon hearing the offer. Téa loosened her grip on Tristan's love handle until she let go, stepping forward to accept the offer. "Oh that is so generous, we would love a ride." She said nervously, seeing no other real options to escape the situation their lie has trapped them in. "Just please drive slow." Tristan commented, holding his side with a twitching eye as the area throbbed immensely.

The group of friends looked at each other uneasily; the view then rose to the sky and faded out. Within seconds the view faded back in, returning to ground level and being eclipsed by Mai's Vanity License Plate "Harpy-Gurl" as the car sped forward hill-hopping. The view changes to a side angle anchored to the right of Mai's Italian, left sided driving corvette. Joey was in the right, passenger side, while Yugi sat behind him with Tristan behind Mai and Téa seated in the middle of them both. Tristan held onto the back of Mai's head rest as Mai tore through the back alleys as she improvised a shortcut. "I don't know how much more of this I can take you guy!" Tristan called out as he buried his face into the back of Mai's seat, closing his eyes in fear.

[to be continued]

* * *

Hello again! I hope you're enjoying the story thus far, stay tuned for hilarity and hijinks in the next chapter where Mai takes the gang for a ride.

Don't forget that you can freely comment, review and/or ask questions about the story. Oh and just a heads up, I know stomach and maybe a few others things are spelled wrong. This is done on purpose to exaggerate Joey's speech mannerism as portrayed in the American 4Kids dub of the show.


End file.
